The present invention relates to building construction and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching an inspection plate to a block wall.
Building codes for concrete block wall construction require that a solid concrete pier be formed vertically through the wall at predetermined spaced intervals. The pier is also required to include reinforcing bar, commonly referred to as rebar, extending along a major vertical axis of the pier. In a conventional block wall, the individual concrete blocks are 8.times.8.times.16 inches and have a pair of openings extending from a top to a bottom surface. These openings are generally aligned as the blocks are stacked to form a wall. When the wall is completed to at least one floor height, rebar is inserted vertically through selected ones of the aligned openings.
The bottom-most block in each of the selected columns of aligned openings is a special block having one side of one opening cut out to form a viewing port into the block. The viewing port allows a building inspector to visually observe that rebar is installed in the column. Further, after concrete has been poured into the column, the port allows the inspector to confirm that the concrete has filled the column. However, it will be apparent that a cover must be installed over the viewing port during pouring of concrete and such cover must remain in place until the concrete has set.
The prior art includes wires attached to the rebar and brought out of the block for holding a cover, such as a plywood plate, in place over the port. The wire is fed through pre-drilled holes in the cover and fastened to hold the cover in position. The wire ends may be twisted together or each end twisted separately about a nail or other element.
It is believed that all prior methods of covering the view port have utilized some attachment to the rebar for holding a cover in place. One disadvantage of these methods is that the rebar may be pulled out of position by tightening of the cover. Another disadvantage is that the covers cannot be installed until after an inspector has approved placement of the rebar. Still another disadvantage is the relative difficulty in attaching wires to the rebar and in pulling sufficient force on the wires to hold the cover in place.